1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control for a double deck cassette tape recorder and, more particularly, to a control circuit which effectively controls each deck of a double deck cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a double deck cassette tape recorder has several functions such as A or B deck playing (let's call one of two decks A and the other B), microphone recording, tuner/phono recording and dubbing between A and B decks. Accordingly, a control circuit is needed to carry out these functions in accordance with signals applied by operated function keys.
In the case of the control circuit for the prior art double deck cassette tape recorder, many mechanical switches were used as said function keys and so, a structure of the control circuit was complicated. Therefore the prior art has disadvantages including elevated production costs and difficulty or user confusion in operation.